escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-39768308-20190610212522
Ok let's try and go through this one by one, then maybe we can get a much brighter outlook on who the cast reveals are. ----------------------------------------- If you've been paying attention to the previous twitter post that Joey made with the emojji's it's now evident that the order of the cast reveals directly correspond with the order of the emojji's in the tweet. This is the proven that the first three emojji's were the: Glasses, Dress, and Jet, and it just so happens to be that the 3 all stars that were revealed today were Joey(Glasses), Rosanna(Dress), and Alex(Jet), meaning that the next 3 guests to be confirmed tmrw are going to be money, cop, and lipstick, but I'm going to focus less on these emojji's as there are a plethora of characters that could perfectly take up an emojji. ------------------------------------------ So let's start with the characters that we already know now for sure are going to be in season 4 Joey Graceffa Rosanna Pansino Alex Wassabi Now if we go back with previous escape the night cast knowledge we know that normally there are 10 guests with 5 female presenting guests and 5 male presenting guests, so with the recent 3 revealed we can bring that down to 3 male guests remaining and 4 female guests remaining. ------------------------------------------------ Now let's get into the characters that are highly likely to be in Season 4 2 of these characters as most would know are going to Colleen Ballinger and Justine Ezarik. These 2 have some of the highest popular demand to be back for an all stars season, and it seems Joey might have taken in the feedback because in the recent teaser that Joey posted you can hear audio from both of there deaths. So with both of these 2 factors I think it's fairly safe to assume that both Colleen and Justine will make appearances in escape the night season 4. For the male characters there is a high probability that they are going to include DeStorm from season 2 in this mix considering the confirmation of Alex just because of the drama the both of them had on season 2 it would make sense of Destorm was added in because it would 1. seriously up audience views and excitement, and 2. allows the cast more room to work for more character storylines throughout this season Taking all of these highly likely characters into account we can bring down our total to 2 Girls Remaining and 2 Guys remaining -------------------------------------------------------- Now finally let's take a look at the characters that are somewhat likely to be making an appearance. Let's start off with the easier one which is the male guests. The last 2 guests are somewhat easy to give a good estimate of. Shane was pictured in the crystal at the end of Escape the night season 4, and a lot of people thought that Shane died way too early and could've seriously benefited the storyline of Escape the Night season 1, plus it wouldn't be a shot in the dark for Joey to bring back the first eliminated into the competition to give them another chance considering the fact that us as the audience won't know how to proerly gauge how exactly Shane will do in the season considering we didn't get to see much gameplay from him during his original season, so it would once again be an awesome choice on Joey's part if he added Shane in because it up the suspense factor, and allow one of the early death characters to obtain a much more developed character arc. The next male that we can assume to be in escape the night can be MannyMua, and the reason why I say Manny over other strong candidates such as Timothy, is because I'm assuming that Joey is going to want to balance out the mix of seasons in season 4, and considering since none of the males so far that I've predicted come from season 3, Manny seems like the best choice to add in, and even still Manny would be an awesome addition to the cast just because of the unique way he's able to push the storyline in. Now let's move on to the slightly harder part which is detecting the final 2 remaining female guests. The first of these is actually fairly easy to detect and that is Gabbie, just because of her gruesome death that she had and also just like Colleen and Justine she's also had some popular demand to be bought back in because of her gruesome death. The next girl become a little bit harder becomes when referring back to the crystal we have 3 strong candidates: Tana, Liza, and Lele. I'm going to rule out Tana just because we didn't see her in the crystal scene at the end, so we're down to Liza and Lele, and in all honesty I'm predicting to see Liza come back instead of Lele just because of the following reasons. In the crystal scene at the end of season 3 Liza had a bigger role than Lele did because she had a voice line, and adding back might seem repetitive because Alex was confirmed today and having 2 people that were robbed at the end in the same season might lead to tarnishing the other but that reason's a little bit of a shot in the dark. I just think Liza would add more character diversity in the roster and she had an unfair death her season as well, but if Lele came back instead I would be just as happy. ------------------------------------------------------- So at the end the cast I am predicting is: Joey Graceffa Rosanna Pansino Alex Wassabi Collen Ballinger Justine Ezarik DeStorm Power Shane Dawson MannyMua Gabbie Hanna Liza Koshy -------------------------- Once again these are all just my opinions and this may be 0% accurate. This is just what I speculated. Love the entire casts from all the seasons.